


dynamics

by luhaens



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaens/pseuds/luhaens
Summary: based off that ONE instagram video soonyoung posted





	dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> hi. 
> 
> i would like to say that soonhoon activity level has reached an all-time high, which has fueled my rusty ass brain to churn out whatever this is : )  
> && my rusty ass brain has not produced content worth posting for a long time so i ask for forgiveness b4hand thx so much

“ah, is it recording?”

 

seeing the red dot blink ‘ _yes_ ’ beside the running timecode, soonyoung grins. shifting to adjust the angle of his phone, he turns to the person beside him. “ya, what are you doing?”

 

the figure only grunts in response. soonyoung rests his head on the other’s shoulder and taps on his wrist. jihoon looks up from the game he’s playing and finds himself staring into the camera. he huffs and ignores his member’s antics, eyes shifting back down to his game.

 

realising that he had lost jihoon’s attention, soonyoung peers up at him and taps again on his wrist. he’s persistent this time, determined to get a proper response out of jihoon. he sees the other’s eyes flicker to him quickly and before he could do anything else, he finds himself being shoved away by jihoon. 

 

soonyoung laughs brightly into the camera and stops the recording. smiling to himself, he opens the group’s instagram account and uploads the video with a heart emoji. beside him, jihoon sighs as he puts down his phone. 

 

“what’s wrong?” soonyoung asks as the other lays down on the couch and puts his head on soonyoung’s plush thigh. hands immediately come to rest on his hair and jihoon _almost_ purrs when fingers scratch softly at his scalp. slanted eyes scan the smaller male’s face worriedly and jihoon grins. 

 

“no, it’s nothing. just lost my game again,” jihoon says, to which the other chuckles at. he sees soonyoung’s face light up instantly as he laughs, worry lines disappearing as cheekbones rise and eyes form lines. he reaches up to cup soonyoung’s hamster-like cheeks. 

 

“did i push you too hard just now?”

 

soonyoung hums and makes a thinking face. “not the first time, jihoon-ah. that’s kind of our dynamic, isn’t it?” 

 

jihoon lets out a snort. “sure is.”

 

“but i think,” soonyoung starts as he feels around the area where the younger has pushed earlier. 

 

“you gave me a boo-boo,” he pouts. “kiss it better for me?”

 

jihoon gives him a look and pinches soonyoung’s cheek instead. 

 

“yah! you rascal!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i would also like to blame my nocturnal ass for scrolling through 'soft soonyoung' on tumblr axcsvdbhnjtymku  
> anyways thX 4 reading ♡


End file.
